


Love won't die // Любовь не умрет

by archeoptah



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Dreadnought Loken, M/M, Perpetual Tarik, Perpetual Tarik! AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: Существует гармония между сновидениями и воспоминаниями — поблекшие призраки минувшего.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Won't Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264752) by [actualkoschei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualkoschei/pseuds/actualkoschei). 



В холоде насыщенного черного существуют отголоски. Иногда, когда он находится на грани сна и яви и рассудок возвращается к нему, он слышит их — эхо шепота и дрожащих голосов. Он напрягается, чтобы уловить этот шум, но в нем нет ничего связного — только тьма и пронизывающий холод. Боли нет. Уже нет. Он думает, что чувства боли ему не хватает — ведь в конце концов, она была последним, что он действительно чувствовал — полузабытая, обжигающе-сильная боль. Его касались чьи-то руки, но их прикосновения вспомнить еще сложнее, чем боль. Он ненавидит просыпаться: вокруг него сплошной металл, тишина и темнота, неподвижность создает ощущение ловушки, того, что его похоронили заживо. Если бы он мог, он бы запаниковал, но вместо этого он остается недвижим, заключенный под тоннами металла. «Лучше спать, — думает он, — спать, чтобы скоротать годы между битвами». Глубоко погруженный в свои холодные сны, он не чувствует прикосновения к металлической оболочке. Как бы странно это не звучало, но прикосновение нежное, любовное. Глубоко в недрах космического корабля Астартес кладет голову на дредноута, рассеянно постукивая по его обшивке. Он вздыхает, опираясь на металлического колосса. «Славная была битва» — его голос мягок; он замолкает, прежде чем продолжить: «Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты тоже был там и видел все своими глазами». Он вновь делает долгую паузу, подумав, что никогда не дождется ответа. «О Трон, это было приятно». Он резко и хрипло сглатывает. Горло сжимает спазм, будто собираются хлынуть слезы, но у него они высохли столетия назад. «Мне не хватает тебя, Гарви» — тихо шепчет он.

В притупленных волнах глубокого океана снов Локена наблюдается движение. Перед его взором проносится воспоминание: озорные искорки в чьих-то серых глазах и широкая улыбка. Ненадолго Гарвель снова может почувствовать свое тело — ноги, спутанные в одеяле и руку, оглаживающую его бедро. Он тянется, прижимая к себе теплое тело. «Доброе утро, Тарик». Тарик издает приглушенное мурчание, прижимаясь головой к груди Гарвеля. «Доброе, дорогой». Все кажется прекрасным, но это чувство кажется смазанным: восхитительным, немного сонным и теплым, будто Гарвель погружен в ванну. Он хочет остаться так навечно: в объятиях Тарика, с кожей, липкой от пота, и под греющими солнечными лучами. Их скоро вновь призовут на службу — они знают, но это кажется совершенно далеким. Тарик до конца не проснулся и сонно проводит рукой по телу Гарвеля, мягко и изучающе.  
Гарвель задумчиво перебирает волосы Тарика, а затем вовлекает его в поцелуй. «Давай, просыпайся. У нас не так много времени»

«Время для объятий» — шепчет Тарик ему в губы. «Всегда время для объятий». Локен смеется, вибрация проходит через его грудь и голову Тарика: «Я обещал, что первым делом встречусь с Мерсади, помнишь? Ты был со мной, когда я это говорил!» Тарик смеется громче, увереннее: «Она еще не проснулась. Эуфратия не спала полночи и, к тому же, выпила слишком много вина».

Эта сцена обвивается вокруг Гарвеля тугими и горячими кольцами меда. Вода захлестывает его по талию, великолепно охлаждая разгоряченную кожу. Камни под его ногами бритвенно остры — мало кто рискнет купаться в таком месте — это предоставляет паре некоторое уединение. Солнечный свет напоминает белую шелковую занавеску, и Гарвель не знает, что более прекрасно — светло-зеленые брызги воды, обтачивающей белый кварц; или полностью обнаженный Тарик, пытающийся донырнуть до дна водоема. Гарвель погружается глубже, чтобы провести по груди любовника, ущипнуть его за сосок и ретироваться, прежде чем ему смогут ответить. Все происходящее близко к совершенству, но кажется отдаленным, нереальным, как давнишние воспоминания.

В мире настоящего, свободном от марева сновидений, Тарик впал в полудрему, прислонившись к обшивке дредноута. Лицо Гарвеля стоит перед его глазами — особенность памяти, усиленной следом любви. Металл болезненно холодит кожу — Тарик жалеет о том, что не взял с собой одеяла — но ничто не заставит его покинуть зал дредноута. Никто не будет его искать — Тарик в этом уверен. Его в последнее время даже не замечают. «Будто привидение» — думается ему. Он прошел рядом с одним из новых братьев, а тот даже не взглянул в его сторону. Это было неправильно, так Астартес не должны были жить. Смех, дружба и _любовь_ были необходимы. Он вздрагивает, поскребя по металлу, к которому прислонился. «Ты слышишь меня? Я тебя люблю, Гарви. Люблю». И он повторит это вновь, когда Локен будет пробужден для служения Ордену. И Гарвель улыбнется глубоко внутри металлического монстра, тепло посмотрит вниз на Тарика и ответит: « _Я тоже тебя люблю_ ».


End file.
